


Classy Foods

by FallenBridesmaid



Category: The Avengers (2012), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Double Date, Gen, M/M, Something that isn't angst? Are you kidding me?, fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenBridesmaid/pseuds/FallenBridesmaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Bruce go on a double date with Charles and Erik to a fancy dancy restaurant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classy Foods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainbowNinjaSock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowNinjaSock/gifts).



"Why did we have to come here?" Clint whined, looking around at the fancy chandeliers and velvet covered walls. "Because Erik wanted to and we agreed on it." Bruce told him patiently. They were at a fancy restaurant with Charles and Erik sitting across from them.

"Right. Now what are we going to order?" Charles asked. Erik glanced at his menu and quickly decides that he wanted lobster. Charles considered it and decided he felt more in a steak-y type mood.

"What are we getting?" Clint asked Bruce, who just happened to be wearing the purple shirt of sex on this date. Clint couldn't complain about that. "I'm getting a salad and a steak.What about you?" The scientist responded.

"I don't know yet..." Clint said, looking at his menu. A waitress came to take their order soon and the archer still hadn't decided. "What will you four men be having today?" The waitress asked, grimacing slightly at the fact that both couples were holding hands.

"We need two steaks, one well done and one medium rare. A lobster with loads of butter and a salad with ranch dressing." Bruce supplied helpfully. The waitress nodded and wrote the list down. "That's only three orders...What do you want, Clint?" Erik asked. Clint turned to the waitress and smiled at her.

"I want chicken nuggets and frenchy fries with ketchup!" He beamed. The waitress nearly dropped her notepad but scribbled down the order nonetheless and swept away to the kitchen. "How...classy of you, Clint." Bruce laughed. "I do my best, really I do." Clint said seriously, but he was soon laughing right along with his boyfriend. Charles and Erik couldn't stop themselves from joining the two in their laughter. They were still giggling by the time their food came and almost died of laughter web they saw how out of place Clint's chicken nuggets looked out of place among the fancy foods.


End file.
